


Love Your Memory Tonight

by briewinchester



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Angst, Casual Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:13:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briewinchester/pseuds/briewinchester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny and Steve are in a casual relationship. As time goes by, Danny has fallen in love with Steve and wants to take things a step further but Danny walks in on something that could ruin everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Your Memory Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Song: Love Your Memory by Miranda Lambert

Danny sat in the Camaro outside his apartment building, fuming. He had just come back from Steve’s place after they had one hell of a fight.

He found a half-empty bottle of whiskey in the car. Why there was a half-empty bottle of whiskey in his car, he’ll never know nor does he want to know.

So, there he sat, drinking and silently fuming at his stupid partner. The radio was playing softly in the background and Danny scrunched his face in disgust when a country song started to play.

“McGarrett must’ve fucked with my stations again to annoy me. Well, it’s working! Are you happy?!” he yelled at no one in particular.

He didn’t bother to change it, just rested his head back against the head rest and took another drink of whiskey.

He closed his eyes as the words filled the inside of the Camaro.

_I don’t want to see you or feel you_   
_I don’t want to look into your eyes_ _  
I don’t want to touch you or miss you_ __  
I just want to love your memory tonight

_I can’t handle all this pain_   
_All we ever do is fight anyway_   
_Why we even tried I haven’t a clue_ _  
With hearts involved_   
_There’s way too much to lose._

Danny opened his eyes and slowly lifted his head and stared incredulously at the radio as if it was his heart telling him all this.

_I don’t want to see you or feel you_   
_I don’t want to look into your eyes_ _  
I don’t want to touch you or miss you_ __  
I just want to love your memory tonight

Danny thought back to the fight he and Steve had earlier.

———-

_Danny stormed through Steve’s front door, not even bothering to knock, like he ever did anyway._

_He and Steve had been seeing each other for a while now, finally giving in to that tension they’ve felt between them since they met._

_They’ve kept it casual for a while, but as of late, Danny had fallen head over heels in love with the crazy ex-SEAL. He had come over to talk to the man about becoming exclusive._

_Danny was about to call out to the object of his affections, when there was a noise coming from upstairs._

_Immediately, Danny drew his gun and made his way silently upstairs. The noise was coming from Steve’s bedroom and he quietly opened the door._

_What greeted Danny on the other side of the door was not what he was expecting. He did not expect to see the love of his life in bed with one Lieutenant Catherine Rollins._

_Danny’s heart shattered into a million pieces at the sight of them. Danny got over his shock enough to holster his weapon._

_Catherine was the first to spot Danny, hovering in the doorway like some voyeuristic creep. Her frantic movements gained Steve’s attention and he looked over his shoulder._

_Steve knew that look on Danny’s face and was immediately out of bed and followed Danny downstairs after throwing on a pair of pajama pants._

_Danny heard the thundering of Steve’s feet carrying him down the stairs. Danny threw open the front door and headed for the Camaro._

_Steve followed him. “Danny! Danno, come on!” he reached out and grabbed Danny’s elbow._

_Danny jerked out of Steve’s grip and whirled around. “No. Don’t you ‘Danno’ me! You don’t get to call me that, not anymore. I can’t—we’re done, Steven.” he started back to the Camaro but not before Steve grabbed him again._

_Steve was confused. He reached out for Danny again and turned him around to face him. “Danny, what—what’s going on with you? Are you okay? You don’t seem like yourself?”_

_Danny looked into those bluish-hazel eyes and anger replaced his hurt. “How could you?! Her?! Really Steven? Of all the people on this pineapple infested hellhole, you chose her?! Am I not enough for you, huh? Is that it?”_

_Steve ducked his head at Danny’s words and felt a pang in his chest. “Danny, I thought we were just casual. I didn’t think…”_

_Steve didn’t get to finish before Danny interrupted him. “That’s right. You didn’t think! You never think before you act, Steven. I came over here to tell you something important and instead I find you and Catherine in bed together! Well, I guess I got my answer.” he stormed off and go in the Camaro and drove off, leaving a shocked Steve standing in the middle of his driveway._

————-

Danny brought himself back to the present as the second verse was starting.

_You were something else to look at_   
_Your intentions they weren’t all bad_ _  
Tried to make me something I wasn’t_ _  
Lord knows there ain’t no future_ _In all that_

_I don’t want to see you or feel you_ _  
I don’t want to look into your eyes_ _  
I don’t want to touch you or miss you_ __  
I just want to love your memory tonight

Danny took another swig of the whiskey before he shut off the radio and made his way to his apartment.

Steve parked his truck next to the Camaro and ran to Danny’s apartment and started banging on his door.

Danny wasn’t inside for no more than five minutes before he heard an incessant banging on his door. He stalked over to the door mumbling obscenities under his breath. “I’m coming!”

Danny opened the door and scowled at the person behind his door. “What the hell do you want McGarrett?” he asked rudely, before taking a sip of his beer.

Steve was about to bang on the door again when he heard Danny yell and the door was yanked open. He was taken aback by Danny’s tone.

Steve shook himself from his stupor. “You never let me finish. But first, what did you want to tell me?”

Steve was really hoping they were on the same page here. Ever since they started seeing each other casually, Steve had wanted more but he didn’t know how to ask for it. He stood there and watched as Danny gaped at him.

Danny stared at Steve and opened and closed his mouth a few times. For the first time in a long time, Danny Williams was speechless. He shook his head and stepped away from the door.

Steve stepped over the threshold and closed the door behind him, staying close in case he needed to make a quick exit. He waited for Danny to get himself together.

Danny was pacing his living room, which was weird because Steve was the one who could never stay still. He took a long drink of his beer before turning and looking at the SEAL.

Danny pointed at Steve. “In the beginning, I was fine with our casual relationship, friends-with-benefits if you will, and that was fine. But somewhere along the way, I fell in love with you. I came over so I could ask if you wanted to be exclusive, but seeing you with Catherine, that hurt and it probably shouldn’t, but if you’d rather be with Catherine then you have my blessing.”

Steve inwardly sighed with relief. He and Danny were on the same page. He frowned as he heard Danny’s next words. He walked toward him and wrapped him up in a hug.

“Danno, I’m so sorry. Me and Cath, that shouldn’t have happened. I want that too. It’s been killing me the way I feel about you, but I just didn’t know how to ask for it.” he kissed the top of Danny’s head before he tilted Danny’s head up so he could place a chaste kiss to Danny’s lips.

Danny wanted so bad to deepen the kiss but he couldn’t be sure if Steve really wanted this or if it’s just to placate Danny and get to keep seeing Catherine as well.

He pulled back, albeit reluctantly, from Steve and looked away. “How can I be sure that this is what you really want and not just to appease me?”

Steve shook his head and chuckled before lifting Danny’s head again. This kiss was different than the first.

He pressed forward and plundered Danny’s mouth with his tongue. He pulled back once they both were completely breathless.

“I only want you, babe, and I don’t care who knows it.” he moved further down and left a mark on Danny’s neck that couldn’t be hidden by his shirt collars.

Danny moaned into Steve’s skin and murmured. “So much for just loving your memory tonight.”

Steve pulled away from Danny’s neck. “You say something babe?”

Danny shook his head. “No.” he led them over to the couch and pulled Steve down on top of him. He attacked Steve’s lips as they ran their hands over each other’s bodies, trying to remove clothing as they went.

They managed to remove their shirts and Steve kissed over Danny’s muscled chest and sucked on Danny’s nipples as his fingers tangled in that dark, fuzzy chest hair that he loved.

Danny moaned and arched up into Steve’s mouth. “Fuck, babe!”

Steve smirked around the nipple in his mouth before he pulled off. “Mm…soon, I promise. I really am sorry Danno. I never meant to hurt you.”

Danny carded his fingers through Steve’s short, dark hair and smiled. “Your apology is noted, acceptance is pending.”

Steve smirked. “You let me know now.”

Danny laughed. “Oh, I’ll let you know alright. The faster you get me off, the better your chances of forgiveness.”

Steve’s eyes brightened as he rose to the challenge and manhandled Danny into the bedroom to make good on his promise.

 


End file.
